


Your Hands. Your Eyes.

by Jeniouis



Series: Simply Stony [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Stalking AU, Photographer Tony, Slight Stalking AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes pictures of Steve when he thinks he's not looking. Steve sketches Tony when he thinks he’s not looking.</p><p>Then they finally find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands. Your Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :)

He was beautiful. A tall, golden blonde. Muscular. Ocean blue-green eyes. Athletic. Shy. Blushed a lot. Gorgeous smile. His hands had such an elegant form, balance. Yet they were still manly, firm. Tony tried to catch his hands in his shots. The guy gestured when he talked so it wasn't too hard. But he also loved the shots when he was reaching for something. Or pointing towards something. His fingers were long and soft. Yet virile. Tony also loved to capture his eyes. They changed color based on his mood. When he was upset, his eye were more green. Not emerald but just as precious. And when he was excited, his eyes were a bright azure. Those close ups were hard to capture though. Since he didn't know Tony had an obsession for photographing him when he wasn't looking. But Tony couldn't help himself. They guy was beautiful. An extraordinary beauty that went beyond facial features. Though he was extremely handsome, there was just something about him that was truly marvelous. He was Tony's unofficial model. It was extremely difficult to capture good shots of someone who didn't know they were the subject of all your pictures but sometimes he would turn just right and the sunlight would illuminate his eyes. And at the magical moment, Tony would pretend to be taking a pictures of something behind him. Sometimes he would smile at Tony. A charming, welcoming, inviting smile. Tony would smile back and mention the object beyond his broad beautiful figure. Just to cover any suspicion.

Then they would go their separate ways. The blonde would soon be far out of sight, but never ever out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
